dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Goku vs Kenshiro
Dragon Ball Z vs Fist of the North Star, battle between Shonen Jump's strongest characters. Will Kenshiro meet his match, or will Goku find someone stronger than him? Fight (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiDDVo7sf-4) Location: Desert In the heat of the desert there stood a lone man traveling. The man was Kenshiro Kasumi, he seeks to fight the strongest fighters across the land. Then out of nowhere a man flew behind Kenshiro, he looked back to see the man wore an orange gi and possessed a deep black spikey hair. Goku: You there! Is your name Kenshiro the 64th successor of Hokato Shinden? Kenshiro: It's Hokuto Shinken, and yes stranger. Goku: Awesome! My name's Son Goku and I seek to fight the strongest warriors ever, so whenever your ready- Kenshiro: Cut the talk. I sense a greater power beyond what you are currently capable of, show it to me and then we'll talk. Goku: Oh, well if you say so. (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tU5EMlT3Uzw&t=25s) Goku then powers up with his hair changing from black to a golden color and Kenshiro gets a little excited from his opponents power boost. Goku: Whenever your ready. Kenshiro: Right. HERE WE GO!!! Kenshiro runs at his opponent to punch him in the face, but when he attempts to hit his opponent he disappears. Goku then appears behind Kenshiro to punch him in the face and sending him flying and Goku flies after him. When Kenshiro lands back on his feet he sees his opponent firing chi blasts at him and he fires his own to counter them. When both chi and ki blasts collide it creates an explosion and a dust cloud blinding both combatants. As Kenshiro looks through the smoke he senses his opponent traveling through it, as Goku is planning to surprise attack his opponent Kenshiro kicks him in the gut catching him off guard and kicks back his opponent. As Kenshiro goes in for the kill, Goku uses the Solar Flare blinding Kenshiro. Goku uses this time to charge a Kamehameha to finish the fight. As Kenshiro recovers from the solar flare he sees that his opponent is charging a massive point blank at him. Kenshiro: Such strength! Goku: YOU'RE THROUGH!!! Goku fires the Kamehameha at Kenshiro consuming him and whatever was behind him in the blast. The blast went from miles on end. As Goku finishes he sees that there is no more trace of his opponent and smiles of the fact that he beat the strongest man on Earth. DB-''' Then Kenshiro appears behind Goku and started to throw rapid punches all over Goku's body. Kenshiro screams over and over, his shirt and jacket even breaks apart from his might. Goku stares in confusion what his opponent is trying to do. Goku is tired of Keshiro's crap and punches him the gut causing blood to gush out of his mouth. After that he kicks Kenshiro to the side and prepares another world ending Kamehameha. But part way through he hears a ringing in his ears and he howls in pain. (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xFC8TxIKPn0&index=30&list=PL0OmCKrMKPWDsdOoDWam-yqwTmQOFN637) Goku: M-my body, what did you do to it!? Kenshiro: I sensed your immense strength and realized striking one pressure point isn't going to put you down, so I striked all of your vital pressure points- Goku: All of them!!! Kenshiro: Yes, there's no point fighting now your all ready dead. Goku then screams in pain as he explodes and is reduced to puddle of blood and body parts. Kenshiro then walks off in the distance to fight another fight. '''DBX!Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Shonen Jump themed DBXs Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Strength themed battles Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Slantheman Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with Music